


(Roman) What If Sanders Sides

by Creativia



Series: What If Sanders Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Gen, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativia/pseuds/Creativia
Summary: This is the 'What If Sanders Sides' fic from Roman's perspective. Roman has made it his sworn duty to help Thomas accomplish his dreams. Discover with him how to do this during situations where they may need to consider Thomas thinking about lying and acting in his own self interest. See the different consequences of different decisions made.(On pause)
Series: What If Sanders Sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736194
Kudos: 6





	1. CLBG

**Author's Note:**

> This just happens to be where my muse is currently in relation to this interactive story. I have not finished writing this yet.
> 
> Also, yes I'm adding links along with stating which chapter the next part is in. It started cause I wasn't sure I'd be able to figure out the link thing, and I wanted to keep it in for now in case the links don't always work. Let me know if you'd like me to remove the additional directions.

(1)

Roman was really trying to get along with Virgil. He for the most part understood the significance of Virgil’s role and was glad they were becoming friends, but it was moments like this where he became difficult to be around. Being who Roman was, sometimes it was hard for him to see the perspective of others when he was really passionate about his views on what they should do. So of course, their disagreement from earlier continued when they, for some reason, were catching Patton up on the current dilemma. He was trying not to be mean to Virgil, really, he was. But he was not too thrilled with him at the moment. Like, he had to reach for opportunities when he had the chance, and Virgil was blowing things out of proportion again. Roman was thankful though when Patton brought up some good points on how harsh honesty was not always the way to go.  
Not to mention, he was very much so relishing in the chance to be able to perform, like always.

Options:

•A: Roman expresses that he feels bad about acting out the lying - (next part has not been written yet. Will update when it has been )

or

[B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57916588#workskin) : Roman doesn’t express that he is starting to feel bad - (Proceed to next chapter)


	2. B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B ( Roman doesn’t express that he is starting to feel bad )  
> -‘Patton’s insistence keeps Roman from saying anything, so he convinces himself it’s fine

Roman would admit, there was something about these scenarios he wasn’t quite sure about. But Patton seemed alright with it, and he would be the one to say something if they had gotten something wrong. So, he tried his best to convince Thomas this was the way they should go about doing things. After all, it wasn’t that big of a deal. Virgil was the only one now insisting they shouldn’t lie, and they all knew that even still, because Thomas was not big on negative feelings, Thomas would listen to them over Virgil unless he had to. With Virgil being nicer now, it was easier to do that for now.  
Admittedly, Roman did not feel very bad about that yet. He was stubborn when it came to getting his way.

Logan didn’t care one way or the other since it wasn’t his role.

Finally, Thomas relinquished, although he did still seem unsure about it despite wanting to spare Joan’s feelings. That did kind of make Roman feel bad honestly, he tried to hide his uncertainty though.  
He made his iconic prince pose.

“Well~ then, I shall come up with a satisfying story for us to tell Joan.”

Thomas nodded, but still looked conflicted.

“Hey” Patton started, drawing Thomas’s attention.

“It’ll all be okay, kiddo, alright?”

  
Thomas sighed and nodded.Virgil frowned and made some growling sounds, clearly growing frustrated. Roman wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was partly still afraid of what would happen if Virgil wasn’t listened to enough. He didn’t want a repeat of him ducking out, or him ‘going bad’ again. Hopefully, he would chill enough for this current dilemma since Thomas had already made a decision. Virgil was nervous about upsetting Joan anyways, so he wasn’t sure enough to push too hard anyways.  
The others sank out. Patton winked at them before he sunk out. Roman started brainstorming some ideas to Thomas, going a bit overboard like he usually did. Some of them made Thomas roll his eyes, some of them made him laugh, but Thomas was starting to seem more okay with this.

* [B 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57917173): Thomas lies to Joan - (Proceed to next chapter)

  
2: Thomas doesn’t say anything- (next part has not been written yet. Will update when it has been )


	3. B 1- (Thomas lies to Joan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B 1- (Thomas lies to Joan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry that this is a place holder for another option )

\- 1a ( [Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57918817)  
Thomas decided to call Joan. He figured that was the best way to answer him. 

or

-1b ( [Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57918295) ):  
Thomas decided to text him back, being too nervous to actually call and lie to him verbally. 


	4. B-1b (Text)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-1b (Text)  
> Thomas decided to text him back, being too nervous to actually call and lie to him verbally.

Thomas tapped his fingers, very much so still feeling Virgil’s influence. Thomas sighed and pushed himself to just do it

* [Lie of Commission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065812/chapters/57918496)

or

* Character lie - (continuation in progress )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters are partially written. I will add in the links here after I have posted them.


	5. (Text) Lie of Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Text) Lie of Commission

[ Well uh…I was caught up in a family emergency]

[Oh really? Is everything alright?]

[Yeah uh…it’s better now…I don’t really want to talk about it.]

[Oh uh yeah man, I guess I get that. It’s fine anyways. It was just a reading. Don’t worry about it. ]

Thomas sighed.

“It wasn’t even that big of a deal… you know maybe I should just tell them the truth now, I kind of feel bad for worrying them.”

“No!” Patton called out.

They all turned to look at him in surprise.

“Why not? They said it was fine.”

“They may have just said that because of your story. Telling them now could just hurt your friendship.”  
“ Patton, I thought you would be the one to insist he tell the truth after worrying a friend. Don’t you care about how Joan feels at all?” Virgil said.

“Of course he does.” Roman defended, although uncertainly.

“Right Patton?”

“I-well, yeah, but that’s even more the reason not to say anything!”

“Patton…I’m not sure that even makes sense.” Roman said, looking at him a bit oddly.

“Yeah Patton, sorry, but I think I’ve got to tell them now. I owe it to them, and if things don’t go well, then I just have to accept the consequences of the choices I made.”

The next moment was a bit shocking for everyone there, well as far as Roman knew. It was hard to process. Patton’s face shifted dramatically. Roman had noticed how gradually, as the conversation progressed, as the further away they got from keeping up with the lie, the more Patton had seemed…off. It was subtle at first but being an actor Roman had started to pick up on it, though not realizing what it was at first. Patton got angrier, frustrated, and more determined in a way that was not like him at all. Yet when Thomas said his firm decision there, it was as though something clicked.  
All of Patton’s face dropped any leftover softness that they had come to expect from the father figure. Despite nothing actually altering physically, his face seemed sharper. Along with his eyes. They were almost…colder.

“Wow Thomas…you really had to do that, huh? Wow…” His voice had immediately dropped and had more of an edge to it.

Thomas blinked and looked at him oddly. Clearly, he had noticed it as well, although it was obvious at this point.

“I-I’m sorry?”

Patton just continued glaring, seeming restrained of something.

Virgil, uncharacteristic to himself as well, glared at Patton.

“I knew something seemed off about you.”

Patton just looked on annoyed.

Logan then said, while adjusting his glasses,

“Ah, are you referring to how obviously he-“

Logan was cut off when ‘Patton’ made a hand closing gesture, and Logan immediately covered his own mouth muffling what he was saying.

Roman jumped a little, still shook from what was happening. But…he realized there was really only one side who forced sides to cover their mouths like that.  
Roman winced.  
“Ah…I see what’s going on now.”

“I don’t! What is happening?” Thomas exclaimed.

Roman internally sighed. This really had to get brought up now? He was not looking forward to this.  
“Well the thing is Thomas…we aren’t really able to tell you unless you give us permission.” Roman said.

Virgil went on to tell Thomas how there were sides people don’t like to know about themselves, and if he wanted to know he could he just had to be open to it.

Roman could feel the tension in the room. Everything was about to change. Part of him knew he was probably being dramatic, but this revelation could continue to open up more complicated stuff going on in the mind that Thomas is not even aware of. This is not always a bad thing, probably, but Roman was stubborn so he was not one to be happy with this kind of thing. Especially when some of these discoveries would be connected to him. He just wanted to be Thomas’s prince, his hero, vanquishing bad guys and always looking good. Either way, this was still happening, he could just tell.

“Would you like to learn something new about yourself Thomas?” Roman asked hesitantly.

Roman could just hear that one’s dramatic music playing as he asked that, drawing out the goose bump-inducing tension.

Logan nodded, as though he was also asking Thomas.

“I don’t…know”

‘Patton’ smirked at him tauntingly. His voice definitely reflected his taunting and went with the up-to-no-good vibe that was clear now.

Roman didn’t show it, but his breath caught when Thomas revealed that he wanted to know.

Then that moment hit.

Almost the moment Thomas said to tell him, Logan tore his hand away from his mouth, pointed at ‘Patton’ and yelled,

“Deceit!”

Said side grew fuzzy as his real appearance faded and resurfaced.

There was a very brief glaring contest between Virgil and Deceit.

Thomas stumbled a few steps back in shock.  
“What!?...Deceit?”

“Who’s she? Never heard of her” Deceit said, dramatically revealing the snake half of his face to Thomas. It kind of gave Roman the heebie jeebies.  
Deceit definitely had the overall get up of an extravagant villain, with the black cape, hat, and gloves. 

“Ugh, I hate this guy with his creepy snake face. However,…he is kind.” 

Deceit could be very charming at times.

“Love the new outfit Roman.”

“Thank you!” Roman was certainly still a sucker for flattery, not even noticing Logan starting to interject.

They went into their explanations about how Thomas didn’t know about him.

It had always unsettled Roman that Deceit had that power to shut them up. He hated keeping things from Thomas, even though these were things he was not too thrilled with himself. But he was determined to fight the snake in their garden.

It was certainly a relief to everyone when the real Patton showed up again.  
Needless to say, it was very satisfying to finally be able to tell that scaly fiend to get out of there.  
Although, being his dramatic self, it was a bit hard for him to trust that things were good now. After all, they didn’t even understand how Patton would have been impersonated without the real Patton even knowing what was going on with Thomas. Like, how come he didn’t resurface when Thomas actually did go through with telling the lie.   
Thankfully, it was clear the real Patton was back this time. So maybe after being called out and kicked out by Thomas, they wouldn’t have to deal with Deceit at least for that moment?

Thankfully things turned out well, even with the semi-unmasking of the frickin’ scooby doo villain of a snake. Roman certainly had a thought to think about. He was determined to stick to his princely values, and to continue forth with honesty.  
He tried not to think about how easily he almost played into Deceit’s hands.  
He’d focus on the next dream and adventure awaiting Thomas so they could live a wonderous life!

However, they still had the issue of having had lied to Joan. Thomas was determined to confess to Joan about what he did, and they all agreed with that now, although they were definitely nervous about it. Thomas sighed.

* [ Thomas waits to call ] -

or (continuations have not been written yet, will update when they have been)

* [ Thomas calls Joan to tell them the truth ] -


	6. B1a- Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B 1- (Thomas lies to Joan)  
> -1a (call)  
> Thomas decided to call Joan. He figured that was the best way to answer him.

-1a (call)  
Thomas decided to call Joan. He figured that was the best way to answer him. Thomas took a deep breath.

“Hello?”

“Hey Joan?”

“Hey Dude”

“About last night…

I uh…I got caught up in a family emergency”

“Oh really? Is everything alright?”  
They sounded concerned.

“Yeah uh…it’s better now…I don’t really want to talk about it.”  
Thomas stuttered a bit.

Roman internally sighed. He knew that Thomas could do better than that. Then again…he looked over at Virgil.  
It was clear nerves were really getting in the way, not to mention guilt. Should so much nervousness come with doing the right thing?

“Oh, uh yeah man, I guess I get that. It’s fine anyways. It was just a reading. Don’t worry about it.”

Thomas let out a deep breath.

“Uh…I gotta go.”

“Yeah man, sure. We can talk later. Hope you’re okay.”

“Uh yeah uh bye.”

Thomas hung up.

“It wasn’t even that big of a deal… you know maybe I should just tell them the truth now, I kind of feel bad for worrying them.”

“No!” Patton called out.

They all turned to look at him in surprise.

“Why not? They said it was fine.”

“They may have just said that because of your story. Telling them now could just hurt your friendship.”

“ Patton, I thought you would be the one to insist he tell the truth after worrying a friend. Don’t you care about how Joan feels at all?” Virgil said.

“Of course he does.” Roman defended, although uncertainly.

“Right Patton?”

“I-well, yeah, but that’s even more the reason not to say anything!”

“Patton…I’m not sure that even makes sense.” Roman said, looking at him a bit oddly.

“Yeah Patton, sorry, but I think I’ve got to tell them now. I owe it to them, and if things don’t go well, then I just have to accept the consequences of the choices I made.”

  
The next moment was a bit shocking for everyone there, well as far as Roman knew. It was hard to process. Patton’s face shifted dramatically. Roman had noticed how gradually, as the conversation progressed, as the further away they got from keeping up with the lie, the more Patton had seemed…off. It was subtle at first but being an actor Roman had started to pick up on it, though not realizing what it was at first. Patton got angrier, frustrated, and more determined in a way that was not like him at all. Yet when Thomas said his firm decision there, it was as though something clicked.  
All of Patton’s face dropped any leftover softness that they had come to expect from the father figure. Despite nothing actually altering physically, his face seemed sharper. Along with his eyes. They were almost…colder.

“Wow Thomas…you really had to do that, huh? Wow…” His voice had immediately dropped and had more of an edge to it.

Thomas blinked and looked at him oddly. Clearly, he had noticed it as well, although it was obvious at this point.

“I-I’m sorry?”

Patton just continued glaring, seeming restrained of something.

Virgil, uncharacteristic to himself as well, glared at Patton.

“I knew something seemed off about you.”

Patton just looked on annoyed.

Logan then said, while adjusting his glasses,

“Ah, are you referring to how obviously he-“

Logan was cut off when ‘Patton’ made a hand closing gesture, and Logan immediately covered his own mouth muffling what he was saying.

Roman jumped a little, still shook from what was happening. But…he realized there was really only one side who forced sides to cover their mouths like that.  
Roman winced.  
“Ah…I see what’s going on now.”

“I don’t! What is happening?” Thomas exclaimed.

Roman internally sighed. This really had to get brought up now? He was not looking forward to this.“Well the thing is Thomas…we aren’t really able to tell you unless you give us permission.” Roman said.

Virgil went on to tell Thomas how there were sides people don’t like to know about themselves, and if he wanted to know he could he just had to be open to it.

Roman could feel the tension in the room. Everything was about to change. Part of him knew he was probably being dramatic, but this revelation could continue to open up more complicated stuff going on in the mind that Thomas is not even aware of. This is not always a bad thing, probably, but Roman was stubborn so he was not one to be happy with this kind of thing. Especially when some of these discoveries would be connected to him. He just wanted to be Thomas’s prince, his hero, vanquishing bad guys and always looking good. Either way, this was still happening, he could just tell.

“Would you like to learn something new about yourself Thomas?” Roman asked hesitantly.

Roman could just hear that one’s dramatic music playing as he asked that, drawing out the goose bump-inducing tension.

Logan nodded, as though he was also asking Thomas.

“I don’t…know”

‘Patton’ smirked at him tauntingly. His voice definitely reflected his taunting and went with the up-to-no-good vibe that was clear now.

Roman didn’t show it, but his breath caught when Thomas revealed that he wanted to know.

Then that moment hit.

Almost the moment Thomas said to tell him, Logan tore his hand away from his mouth, pointed at ‘Patton’ and yelled,

“Deceit!”

Said side grew fuzzy as his real appearance faded and resurfaced.

There was a very brief glaring contest between Virgil and Deceit.

Thomas stumbled a few steps back in shock.

“What!?...Deceit?”

“Who’s she? Never heard of her” Deceit said, dramatically revealing the snake half of his face to Thomas. It kind of gave Roman the heebie jeebies.Deceit definitely had the overall get up of an extravagant villain, with the black cape, hat, and gloves. 

“Ugh, I hate this guy with his creepy snake face. However,…he is kind.” 

Deceit could be very charming at times.

“Love the new outfit Roman.”

“Thank you!” Roman was certainly still a sucker for flattery, not even noticing Logan starting to interject.

They went into their explanations about how Thomas didn’t know about him.

It had always unsettled Roman that Deceit had that power to shut them up. He hated keeping things from Thomas, even though these were things he was not too thrilled with himself. But he was determined to fight the snake in their garden.

It was certainly a relief to everyone when the real Patton showed up again.  
Needless to say, it was very satisfying to finally be able to tell that scaly fiend to get out of there.  
Although, being his dramatic self, it was a bit hard for him to trust that things were good now. After all, they didn’t even understand how Patton would have been impersonated without the real Patton even knowing what was going on with Thomas. Like, how come he didn’t resurface when Thomas actually did go through with telling the lie.   
Thankfully, it was clear the real Patton was back this time. So maybe after being called out and kicked out by Thomas, they wouldn’t have to deal with Deceit at least for that moment?

Thankfully things turned out well, even with the semi-unmasking of the frickin’ scooby doo villain of a snake. Roman certainly had a thought to think about. He was determined to stick to his princely values, and to continue forth with honesty.  
He tried not to think about how easily he almost played into Deceit’s hands.  
He’d focus on the next dream and adventure awaiting Thomas so they could live a wonderous life!

However, they still had the issue of having had lied to Joan. Thomas was determined to confess to Joan about what he did, and they all agreed with that now, although they were definitely nervous about it. Thomas sighed.

  
* (Thomas waits to call) -

or - (continuations have not been written yet, will update when they have been)

* (Thomas calls Joan to tell them the truth ) -


End file.
